


Hann

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Kings & Queens, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: "Why are you so invested in silk? You like being tied up with pretty things?" Jaehyun asked.Jaehyun let go of the boy's waist and let the other take a turn. He watched the boy gracefully turn and when the other was almost at his touch again, Jaehyun grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him closer to him until their nose almost touching."Maybe, but I'm not that type to submit easily or when you already tied me up it doesn't mean I will obey you."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 54





	Hann

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It takes me almost a month before finishing this fic but here it is. Again let me share you my playlist while writing thins. 
> 
> HANN (Alone) - G-Idle  
> Latata - G-Idle  
> Candy - Baekhyun  
> Love Me Like You - Little Mix

_Ball (The Bidding)_

"Five hundred thousand dollars"

He said without taking off his eyes at the blush pink silk. He starts with that price so no one will compete with him. It's just silk with diamonds on its edge, no one will buy it higher than his bid.

"Going once, going twice— going thrice…"

Jungwoo smirked, no one was trying to steal his silk.

"Sold with No.5!" Said by the host.

The hall was filled with the sound of claps and all of the eyes staring at him, curious why such a boy would buy silk with that kind of price.

Jungwoo walked gracefully but with full of confidence. A prince walking as if the carpet is his own runway.

The way he walks… he does it with so much grace and power. Jaehyun can't take off his eyes with those legs. His eyes wander to the whole body of the boy, from his legs to his waist, to his bare chest that was just being covered by a suit and to his exposed collarbone. Jaehyun gulped when his eyes found the glittered neck of the boy. It was fascinating, Jaehyun wanted to touch it, wrap his fingers around it.

Jaehyun smiled at his thoughts, 'Soon, Jaehyun. Just calm down and make that neck to be yours.'

His eyes follow the captivating boy and Jaehyun can't help but to shake his head when the boy wraps the silk around his neck, elegantly and makes sure the diamonds are still shown.

'There he is. That's my boy, go show off how pretty you are.'

The said boy came back with his chair, crossing his legs and their eyes met. Jaehyun didn't break the eye contact and so the pretty boy.

The boy tilted his head and gave him a small smile but it only lasted for seconds because the boy looked at the next thing that was being auctioned nevertheless Jaehyun didn't stop staring.

Jungwoo ignored the intense stare. He continues to watch the auction and wait until something catches his interest again.

He is not affected by the stare, Jungwoo is used to it and after all, it's a masquerade ball he can't tell if the boy is handsome or hot. He won't flirt until he can tell that the boy is a nice catch.

The auction ended and Jungwoo can tell that the boy didn't take his eyes from him. The dance is about to start and he is sure that the boy will ask him to dance with him but he will play hard to get.

Jungwoo immediately stands up and walks his way to the sea of royal people and he instantly gets a partner. He can see on his peripheral that the boy attempts to approach him but fails so the boy just got another partner.

Their eyes met again and it feels like they are talking, making an arrangement that after one routine they will come to each other.

They didn't take off their eyes with each other until their palms met and started to dance.

Once their hands touched, Jaehyun instantly looked at the boy's neck and analysed the silk around it.

"Go stare until you want to but touching is not allowed." The boy said while their feet danced along with the slow song.

"But I'm touching you know," Jaehyun said, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

"But I know you want to touch my neck and maybe a little bit lower?"

Jaehyun let out a small laugh at the antics of the boy. 'I really like this one. Can't wait to tame him.'

"Why are you so invested in silk? You like being tied up with pretty things?" Jaehyun asked.

Jaehyun let go of the boy's waist and let the other take a turn. He watched the boy gracefully turn and when the other was almost at his touch again, Jaehyun grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him closer to him until their nose almost touching.

"Maybe, but I'm not that type to submit easily or when you already tied me up it doesn't mean I will obey you."

They stopped for a moment and stared at each other's eyes.

"Hmm. We will still figure out how we will change that manner of yours." Jaehyun said and pulled the silk, making their lips almost touched.

"I will make you as my prince and you will call me My King." Their lips brushed to each other while Jaehyun was speaking.

The boy holds Jaehyun's hand that holds the silk and pulls it down making the silk loose around his neck.

"My King, keep that silk and when we meet again I will allow you to tie me up whatever way you want."

Said the boy and kissed Jaehyun on the left cheek before leaving.

"I can't wait for that day, my pretty prince," Jaehyun said and brought up to his nose the silk trying to remember how the boy smells.

Jungwoo walked away from the boy with his usual walk but a sweet smile escaped from his lips.

"His voice. That voice will surely make me submit." He said while shaking his head.

_Jung Jaehyun_

"So did you get anything last night?" Donghyuck asked him while they were walking towards their respective lockers.

"I got one," Jungwoo answered

"A hair dress? A diamond ring? What?" Donghyuck asked him while holding his hand but Jungwoo's attention was settled on the guy who wears an expensive hoodie every day.

He always saw the milky boy who wears hoodie every day, Jungwoo had little information about him.

He is Jung Jaehyun, a scholar that's why no one wants to be friends with him. Their school is full of royalties and suddenly a middle-class boy gets the chance to study with them and royalties are afraid of the other class of people.

Jungwoo also knew that Jaehyun is already in his fourth year of college studying psychology. Aside from those three pieces of information, Jungwoo doesn't know Jung Jaehyun but those expensive hoodies made him curious about the guy.

"Are you even listening to me? Oh—you are looking at him again. Leave him alone woo, he didn't do anything to you." Donghyuck said.

Jungwoo always cornered Jaehyun when he got the chance. He always asked about the designer things that boy got, he was thinking that Jung Jaehyun got a sugar daddy or something and it made him want to expose that milky boy.

"I want to play with him, play until he reveals himself," Jungwoo said, walking towards Jaehyun.

"Really? You are so intrigued by him because he wears a hoodie!" Donghyuck complained while following him.

"Guys wearing hoodies are cute and I doubt cute boys. Behind that cuteness, a demon is hiding."

Jaehyun is about to open his locker when Jungwoo shuts it again and leans his back on it.

"Hi! Milky boy!" Jungwoo said tilting his head and smiled.

Like always, Jaehyun just stared at him.

"I haven't heard your voice. Mind to speak up?" Jungwoo said but again he didn't get any response from Jaehyun.

The boy just sighed and put his things inside his bag and walked away.

"Seriously woo, you are just wasting your time," Donghyuck said leaving Jungwoo alone.

"Nah." Jungwoo said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

His eyes followed the guy and smiled, "Time to level up this play."

_Jungwoo's Card_

Jaehyun stared confusedly at the boy who was sitting with him. Jungwoo is in a different college because the boy is taking architecture. It's impossible for an architecture student to have the same class as a graduating psychology student.

Jungwoo is shamelessly looking at his face while smiling. Seriously, it doesn't bother Jaehyun but sometimes he wants to confront the naughty boy and make it behave how he is supposed to, he wears colorful outfits, it should fit his manners.

"Hi." Jungwoo said

He believes that if you just let your opponent keep on attacking without fighting back, it will just easily surrender that's why Jaehyun keeps his mouth shut. What will you do when it feels like you are talking to a walking tree?

Jungwoo created a flower pose and stared into his eyes.

"Now that I'm looking at your eyes, why do I have a feeling that I already see it somewhere and unfortunately it's giving me chills all the way down to my spine."

Jaehyun starts a staring contest at Jungwoo and for some reason he feels the same way. Those eyes, it looks familiar.

He is a composed person, he barely shows emotions but Jaehyun was taken back when the others moved forward to his neck.

"You smell familiar too…" Jungwoo said.

Jaehyun's eye dilated, it's the first time that Jaehyun is nervous. He was grounded to his seat and he held dearly at the edge of the table.

Jungwoo's hands are slowly going up and about to touch his neck but that's totally out of boundary. Jaehyun instantly grabbed Jungwoo's hand.

Jaehyun saw Jungwoo's eyes widen but he still glared at him. Maybe this time, it was Jaehyun who was shocked when Jungwoo let him hold his wrist but he inches closer to Jaehyun.

"Did I almost touch a nerve? Maybe you wanted to speak? Tell me to stop. Those eyes, it tells me that I must obey you but I need words."

Jaehyun let himself smirked but he won't give what Jungwoo wants. Like what the boy said, Jaehyun is not a follower, he is in control and it means he won't give the other wants without offering him something special or without saying please or begging.

He gently dropped Jungwoo's hand and then stood up.

"Two can play this game."

Jaehyun hold's Jungwoo chin, making the boy look at him. He gave a meaningful look and smile before ghosting his index finger to Jungwoo's jaw line.

He saw how the boy gulped and that's the time Jaehyun turned and walked out from the class.

"This play is getting fun. Maybe, I will pull my cards too."

_Pulling all the strings_

"Hey, Mr. Song, can you get the list of people who came to the masquerade ball last night?" Jungwoo asked his driver.

"I've been on the service of your family, I've been to all the parties that you and the King attended, you can ask me what is the name of that boy who took home your item."

Jungwoo created an 'oh' sound. Maybe his cheeks burned, little embarrassed but oh well everyone in the Kingdom what kind of person who he is so no need to be shy.

"Do you know him?" Jungwoo asked.

"He is Jung Yoonoh. He is the firstborn and he is the one who will take over the Jung Kingdom." Mr. Song explained.

"Continue."

There is not a lot of information about the firstborn of the Jung kingdom. The royal family keeps everything private, especially about their first prince. No one knows why and maybe they have been keeping a secret.

The prince, Jung Yoonoh. Only few who can recognise him. The family wants to reveal their prince's identity until they pass the crown to him.

"Hmm. Interesting."

He was really interested in that guy last night. Jungwoo is not a leader but he is not a follower either. He chose to be a follower because he wants to disobey everyone. Does it even make sense? He is just here to break everyone's rules and Yoonoh is one of those people he wanted to test but at the same time it's the first time that someone makes him weak and makes him feel fear.

Those cold and expressive eyes, it gives chills all the way to his spine and he really likes the feeling. What more if he tries to defy him and both of them play with dominance? Actually, dominating is not his type but he just likes to mess up things.

Nevertheless those eyes, those feelings, he also feel it when he looks at Jaehyun's eyes. The hold on his wrist lingers the same way Yoonoh held his waist last night.

'Jung. Jung. Jung Jaehyun. Jung Yoonoh. Could it be?'

"Mr. Kim, do your best to get an image of the Jung's kingdom's first prince." Jungwoo said.

"Will do master."

'What am I supposed to do to you Jung Jae."

_Not a flashback_

"Do you want to know his name?" Jaemin asked him while following him to his room.

Jaehyun is close to both his brother Jaemin and Chenle to the point they know what happened last night and how hooked he is to that boy.

"Do you know?" Jaehyun said, opening the door to his room.

Chenle is the first one to jump on his brother's bed and followed by Jaemin.

"I've been to every party since you don't want to attend, maybe if you described his features, I will definitely distinguish him." Jeno said, swaying his feet.

Jaehyun stopped in front of Jaemin.

"It's a masquerade ball. I can't describe his face but he is the most daring one—"

"Kim Jungwoo. I bet he bids higher for something like cloth? It's either a top, handkerchief or silk."

'I am right. I never fail on differentiating eyes.'

Jaehyun ruffled Jaemin's hair.

"Thank you."

"Did he guess it right?! It's really Kim Jungwoo?!" Chenle shouts while sitting up.

"Of course I'm right! Kim Jungwoo is the only one who wears almost nothing! I mean he just always wears a suit! Nothing underneath it!" Jaemin energetically said to Chenle.

He ignored both of his brothers gossiping about Jungwoo when Jaehyun went to his wardrobe. He walked straight to his jewelry table and opened the middle drawer.

It's a weird thing to do but he brings up the silk to snow and smells it. Aside from the boy's pretty neck and sharp collarbone, the boy's smell has a certain effect on him. He doesn't know what happened but he is enticed of the boy's smell.

What happened at the classroom earlier was really unexpected. He doesn't easily affected by everyone, especially Kim Jungwoo but when the boy moves closer to his neck, he accidentally smells the boy's hair.

Jaehyun doesn't know if it's just the effect of Jungwoo crossing the boundaries but he definitely saw the boy's eyes to Jungwoo and even the smell is the same, it makes Jaehyun crazy.

Jaehyun shook his head and let out a laugh.

'We will see what we are gonna do with your manners Kim Jungwoo.'

_French Prince_

"What the heck Kim Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo ignored the appelled reaction of Donghyuck. He walked as if he owned the school hallway and as if it's a fashion runway. He is wearing a V neck knitted vest that's exposed his collarbone and his chest lightly, partnered with wide pants hanging up in his waist and you know what that's the main point of his outfit: the pale pink silk scarf tied in a french way around his neck.

"Are we in France or something? Retro? What's with your fashion today?" Donghyuck asked.

"It is meant for someone. I want to annoy and tease him. Let's see how he will react." Jungwoo said with his chin raised, full of confidence.

'Now, Where is Jung Yoonoh?'

Jungwoo roamed the hallway and Jaehyun was walking toward his direction, maybe not on him but probably at his locker nevertheless Jungwoo blocked his way again.

"Jung Jae!" Jungwoo called Jaehyun's name while he strides towards him.

Like usual, he leaned his back on Jaehyun's locker to prevent the guy from putting his things in it.

"Jung Jae. Good morning. How are you?" Jungwoo said and winked at Jaehyun.

His eyes shined and his smile turned into a mischievous one when he saw Jaehyun's smirked and shook its head.

"What is the meaning of that?" He asked while twirling his hands at the tip of his silk scarf.

His excitement turned into nervousness when Jaehyun scooted closer to him. It's impossible to move backward but Jungwoo presses his back to the locker, trying to create a distance between them.

Jaehyun leaned toward his face but moved specifically behind his left ear.

"Enjoy your last moment playing with me." Jaehyun said and grabbed both his arms to move him from the side.

Jungwoo stilled on the side while he heard Jaehyun putting his things inside his locker.

"See you in a bit, my prince." Jaehyun whispered before closing his locker.

Jungwoo doesn't know what to think or what to do. He already knew that Jaehyun and Yoonoh is the same person but he still doubt it but when he heard Jaehyun's voice, memories of the masquerade ball flashes to his mind and the way Jaehyun warned him make him nervous, knowing that he has been playing with the wrong person.

"Jungwoo! Jungwoo! Mr. Song came to me and gave me this envelope—wait what happened to you?" Donghyuck asked while looking at the stoned Jungwoo.

"Hey!" Donghyuck said, waving the envelope in front of his face.

Jungwoo grabbed Hyuck's wrist and took the envelope. He abruptly opens it and checks the letter.

Prince Yoonoh of Jung Kingdom would like to invite Prince Kim Jungwoo to their palace. Hoping you will accept the invitation and see you in our palace tonight.'

"Jung Kingdom? Why?" Hyuck asked him while looking at the invitation letter.

"Should I go? I think I won't be able to go home when I go to that palace." Jungwoo nervously asked his friend.

"Of course you must! And what do you mean? Wow. It's the first time to see you being scared like that. Come on, it's just a dinner as if something will happen to you there plus you are Kim Jungwoo! You are scared of nothing!"

Jungwoo didn't listen to Hyuck's words. His friend is right but he has been messing with the wrong person and he knows himself, he already fell to that guy at the masquerade ball. He is attracted, he wants to defy him but he also knows that voice will end him. There is no way he will disobey that voice.

_Coats_

Like always, Jaemin and Chenle follow Jaehyun whenever he is in the palace and even though Jaehyun is busy preparing the dinner, checking every corner of the palace making sure everything is clean and in its place.

"Who is coming?" Jaemin asked following the tracks of his brother.

"Is it the King? Or the Queen? Who invited the guest?", This time it's Chenle who asked.

"Kids, just wait until he comes and when he comes, I want the both of you to stay in your best manners and avoid sharing personal information. Okay?" Jaehyun said, patting both of his brother's heads.

Mr. Nam, Jaehyun buttler comes to him and announces that Prince Jungwoo has already arrived and is about to enter the main door of the palace.

"Fix your suits now. Your posture. Your hands." Jaehyung commanded both Jaemin and Chenle. His brother immediately obeys and stands straightly waiting for the guest.

Jaehyun stands two steps ahead from his brother. He wears a ruby red velvet coat and a button down silk polo. It's inappropriate to wear an earring yet Jaehyun wears a ring one in his right ear.

He fixed his coat as he heard the main door open and Jungwoo entered. Jaehyun can't help but smile when he realizes what Jungwoo is wearing. It's the same pink coat with embroidered flower patterns that he wears at the masquerade ball and like that night, Jungwoo is not wearing underneath it. His neck and collarbone is exposed again.

Jaehyun walked towards Jungwoo, held the prince's right hand and kissed the back of it.

"Welcome to our Kingdom, Prince Jungwoo." He said and flashed a smile to Jungwoo.

"Thank you." Jungwoo said and took his hand from him.

Jaehyun asked both of his brothers to lead the way and he stayed beside Jungwoo, placing his hand right on his back.

"Your actions are quite advanced for someone who just visited your kingdom." Jungwoo tried to remove Jaehyun's hand but he insisted and firmly held Jungwoo's waist.

"Yes but it's not the first time we met and your excuse is not acceptable, Prince Jungwoo. You already crossed some boundaries, especially yesterday." Jaehyun said

Jungwoo cleared his throat, signing a defeat.

_Dinner_

Jungwoo is used to those delicious and fancy looking foods. It doesn't have an appetite him anymore so he only ate a few amounts of food and focused on some deserts.

"I always saw you at the party, Prince Jungwoo. Your fashion is very attractive and I don't know how to express it in another word but it's hot and daring but it really suits you." Jaemin said.

"I always heard that but in a negative tone but thank you, Jaemin." Jungwoo said and smiled at Jaemin.

He tried his best to smile and be comfortable even though Jaehyun's hand was on his thighs. It's been a quiet battle, Jungwoo keeps on taking off Jaehyun's hand from his thigh but the prince insists and keeps on smiling at him everytime he does that. It exhausts Jungwoo and already accepts that Jaehyun will not give up his dominance.

"It is the first time I saw you but I can tell that Jaehyun hyung is telling the truth." Chenle innocently said.

"Truth? What does your brother said about me?" Jungwoo said in a teasing voice.

He can't help but smile and maybe he can feel he striked a score when Jaehyun fixed his coat and cleared his throat.

"Well, he keeps on thinking about you. He is so eager to find you. He is definitely enticed by your beauty, especially how you smell." Chenle honestly said.

"Chenle." Jaehyun warned his brother.

Jungwoo touched Jaehyun's left cheek, "Oh? Did the prince fall in love with me? You keep on thinking about me? Is that right Yoonoh?

Jaehyun smiled at him but his eyes were glaring at him, "both of you are done eating?" Jaehyun asked his brothers.

"Yes hyung." Both of Jaehyun's brothers answered.

"You can go now, I'll give Jungwoo a tour in our palace." Jaehyun said.

"Oh? Really?" Jaemin teased his brother.

Jungwoo lets out a soft giggle but both Jaemin and Jungwoo straightened their back when Jaehyun hissed.

_Balcony and Wine_

Jaehyun leaves Jungwoo in the palace's balcony to take a glass of wine for the both of them and he sneaks to his room to get Jungwoo's silk.

He found Jungwoo ghosting it fingers along the railings as he looked at the grand hall. Jungwoo definitely acts a royalty, grace in every movement and his whole aura speaks elegance. It doesn't matter if he wears quite daring clothes, it suits Jungwoo and it doesn't make him look less royalty.

Jaehyun approached the prince, stood behind him, wrapped one arm on his waist and offered the glass of wine to Jungwoo.

"Thank you," Jungwoo said and took the glass of wine.

"You like our palace?" Jaehyun asked and took a sip of the wine.

Jungwoo tasted the wine before answering, "Well, I don't know if it's just because it's night or your palace is quite dark."

"Yes because it's night, all of our curtains are closed now." Jaehyun answered.

Jungwoo turned and leaned on the balcony railings. He drinks the wine but he focuses his eyes on Jaehyun's. One of his eyebrows raised and created a mischievous smile. Jaehyun doesn't know what the prince is doing nor what it means but it makes him move forward and traps Jungwoo by standing close to Jungwoo.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at Jungwoo's lips.

Jungwoo placed the wine glass at the railing, "Nothing. It's just the wine that makes me feel good."

What Jungwoo did next surprised Jaehyun but a playful smile plastered on his face. Jungwoo linked his arms around Jaehyun's neck.

"What now?" Jaehyun asked, lifting Jungwoo, making him sit on the railings.

Jungwoo is not drunk or tipsy but maybe the wine's effect made Jaehyun look more handsome and hot in his eyes.

"Since our dance, I also can't stop thinking about you," Jungwoo said playing with Jaehyun's hair and switching his looks from Jaehuun's eyes and lips, "But when I knew that you are Jung Jaehyun, the cute boy in the hoodie is also that prince. It makes me crazy and I just really want to be close with you again."

Jaehyun smiled and scooted closer to Jungwoo, hugging the prince and Jungwoo responded by leaning his head to him.

"Why is that?" Jaehyun asked.

"I love to play. I don't want anyone to win over me. You, Jung Jaehyun in our school, I just want to tease and find the real you. You are just a cute scholar but you wear expensive hoodies but when I find out who you are it feels like I unrevealed a real treasure."

"Treasure?" Jaehyun looked at him.

"Yeah. Look at you. I only played it hard but you attract me too. You are the only person that wants me to surrender in my own game but…"

"But?"

"I'll give myself to you but I want you all by myself. You must remain as the cute hoodie guy and I want prince Yoonoh all by myself." Jungwoo honestly said.

Jaehyun can't help but to laugh. Everything about Jungwoo amazes him. From the way he looks up to his personality. Jaehyun doesn't want someone to overpower him and if Jungwoo's words were said by anyone else, his ego will definitely hurt and of course he won't agree. He doesn't want anyone to claim him but It's Jungwoo, he doesn't mind Jungwoo wanting him. He finds it sexy and endearing.

"What made you think I'll agree with it?" Jaehyung teased the prince in front of him.

Jungwoo almost shot him a glare but it instantly changed into a soft one, pleading one. Jungwoo untangled his arms, pressed his wrist together and offered it to Jaehyun.

"Like what I said, next time we'll meet I'll let you tie me up whatever way you want. My King, I offer you myself but please I want you as My King alone. Only mine."

They both look at each other's eyes deeply. Talking, sensing what will be the latter's reaction. Jungwoo waits and hopes for Jaehyun to say yes, hoping Jaehyun will claim him while Jaehyun reads Jungwoo's eyes if the prince is one hundred percent sure. Jungwoo's eyes only show certainties and Jaehyun can't help himself anymore.

He dives to Jungwoo's lips, kissing the prince harshly, expressing he definitely wants it and how eager he is about it. Jaehyun can feel Jungwoo's smile before kissing him back with the same intensity.

Jaehyun detached his lips from Jungwoo's for a while and leaned his forehead to Jungwoo's. He instantly grabs both Jungwoo's wrist and ties it together using the silk that Jungwoo gave to him.

Right after the silk perfectly tied on his wrist, Jungwoo raised his arms and Jaehyun gladly entered the embrace. He never missed a moment and passionately kissed Jungwoo again.

They share a heated kiss and Jaehyun tugged Jungwoo's lower lip, "Mine only, My prince"

Jaehyun's lips ghosted over Jungwoo's jaw line and went on his neck, kissing, sucking at some skin.

"I'll let you enjoy this evening and forget what you did to me for the past few days." Jaehyun said, grabbing Jungwoo's ass, lifting him up.

Jungwoo caught the idea and instantly jumped towards Jaehyun and wrapped his legs around Jaehyun's waist.

"I promise. I won't tease you again, My King." Jungwoo responded, almost breathless.

Jungwoo hides his face to Jaehyun's neck, smelling it and leaving small kisses while Jaehyun carries him on the way to his room.

The moment they reach Jaehyun's room. Jaehyun kissed him again but this time it's a lot sweeter.

He kicked the door to close it. The door is now closed and so their deal. Both of them won't back out now, sure of what they want, vouch they belong to each other.

Their night will go on and it will complete the decision they made.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end it this way and not make it explicit and I know it kinda mess up. If you have any question just leave a comment or interact with me on twitter ^^ 
> 
> Twitter: @gaia_slvrmst
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! JaeWoo rise!


End file.
